


The Tribulations Of A Hung Teenage Elf

by MrEnterYourName



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Dwarves, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, High School, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Multi, Multiple Partners, Rough Sex, Students, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Tropes, Unrealistic Sex, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrEnterYourName/pseuds/MrEnterYourName
Summary: Davien is a senior-year student that also happens to be the only elf in his new school. This is a twisted but humorous tale of his self-discovery after a strange rumor starts spreading about him among the other students, and he finds himself in the center of unexpected attention.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	The Tribulations Of A Hung Teenage Elf

**Author's Note:**

> As you may soon notice, this story is quite full of different tropes, both high school ones and fantasy. However, when writing erotica, I tend not to take myself too seriously. Just have fun and enjoy the ride.

Davien truly despised Shallow Marsh High School. He hated how it smelled, he hated the noise and most of all he hated the people.

The summer prior to him starting his senior year, his parents had informed him that they would be moving from the city to the small backwater town of Shallow Marsh. His father had been given a job offer there, and it was an opportunity they could not pass by. After all, well paying jobs like that were still rare for most elves.

Sure, maybe he could have refused to leave and moved out to live on his own. The problem was, finding an apartment with such a short notice and with no money would have been near impossible. Not to mention the insult it would have been to his parents. Loyalty to ones family was sacred in the elven community. So instead he resigned to his fate, and left his whole life behind to move with his parents.

One of the first things he noticed about Shallow Marsh was the smell. The swampland gave the place a very distinctive odor, and the weather was hot and humid all the time. Even though the air was cleaner than in the city, it felt somehow worse.

Very soon after he realized the lack of diversity in the town. The population of Shallow Marsh was overwhelmingly human. After the first few days at his new school he learned that he was the only elf there. He did see some dwarves in the hallways, but they were a small drop in the sea, or swamp, of humans. Davien stuck out like a sore thumb with his lanky body, emerald green eyes and pointed ears. He knew that people stared at him, most did not even try to hide it.

It had been a month since his first day at the school, and Davien still barely knew anyone. He remembered most of the names from his classes but he had talked to very few of them. One of them was Ember, a ginger-haired senior girl who he had got to know during Arcane Arts classes. She always wore very baggy hoodies, never really put on make up and usually had her curly hair tied up in a bun. She often made crude and quite insensitive jokes that made Davien feel guilty at laughing at them. Her mischievous grin and laughter were quite cute, but she had made it quickly very clear to him that she was interested in women.

“Gods, I'd let her step on me any day,” she once whispered to Davien during class. She was talking about Miss Liuvedette, the Arcane Arts teacher who taught her classes with an iron grip. She was quite tough on them, but most students still secretly had a crush on her. Not surprising, given how good she looked for her age with her curvy body, near flawless skin and beautiful but cold eyes. It was quite the love-hate relationship.

“I bet you would,” Davien said, laughing.

“What's that?” snapped Miss Liuvedette suddenly from the front of the class, staring at him with her her ice blue eyes. “Davien, I know you're new, but surely even you know the rules. No talking in class unless given permission.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he replied quietly and turned his eyes to the book in front of him.

Someone snickered.

Davien could barely focus on the runes on the pages, so he found himself simply looking around the room. He was fairly certain that the quiet girl Cynthia had been constantly glancing in his direction, but when he turned to look back, she pretended to read her book. He had never talked to her, or actually even heard her talk for that matter. She was quite skinny and probably the palest student in the whole school. Davien could not help but to think that she was ill somehow and he felt a bit bad for the lonely girl. Once he had tried to approach her, but she had just stared at him in terror.

Ember interrupted his thoughts. “By the way, are you coming to the party tonight?” she whispered when Miss Liuvedette was focused on drawing runes on the blackboard.

“What party?” he asked.

“Julia's party. Haven't you seen the fucking posters all over the hallways she put up?”

“Oh, I didn't realize it was today. I honestly didn't really pay too much attention, it's not like I would be welcome there anyway.”

“C'mon, you fucking crybaby, why wouldn't you be? Besides, it's your chance to get to know people.”

“I thought you didn't like parties or did you lie?”

“Eh, free booze,” Ember shrugged unconvincingly.

Davien's eyes lit up and he started grinning. “Ooooh,” he exhaled quietly, “that's not it. I know, it's because of Julia.”

“Shh, shut the fuck up,” she hushed, looking around.

Davien could barely contain his amusement. “Hah, I knew it. Wow, Julia of all people. Didn't take her for your type.”

She stared at him, shaking her fist. “If you tell anyone...”

“Relax, who would I tell? You know you're the only one I talk to here.”

“I need you to come to the party with me,” she demanded. “I won't be able to stand all of the moronic assholes there alone, I'd probably kill myself or everyone else after thirty minutes.”

“Hmm, you want me to come to a party full of assholes so that you can get laid. Great sales pitch.”

“Okay, there are some good people too, and like I said, free booze. Stop whining.”

“Alright, alright, jeez. I'll come, if only to see you embarrass yourself.”

“Davien!” a shout came from the front. Miss Liuvedette seemed furious. “That's it, thirty minutes of detention! I warned you.”

Ember made an apologetic face to Davien, who could only sigh in disbelief.


End file.
